Broken
by Tih190
Summary: Ventus has been with them for 2 years now, he thought they all were inseparable now, he thought that his family would in no way shape or form would hurt him. But then he suffers the most grueling words from them sending him spiraling down into nothingness. Can this broken boy forgive although he can never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **A/N: This will be a short one, no more than at least 2 paragraphs. I still want to flesh out the story before I go ahead with the next chapter. But the next chapter and future chapters will be longer and have more details. But right now this is where we start our story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it that goes to their respective owners at Square Enix and Disney (they own the Disney characters). This will apply to the rest of the story.**

Tears shot down Ventus's face as he lies against the wall next to his door in his room. He puts his legs up against him as he recollects the events that happened an hour. The words that had been yelled at him by those he had called his friends for 2 years now. He didn't know what to do now except cry, just cry. Because that's all he can do to express the pain that his heart had just suffered. He figured that they finally got sick of him, that they didn't want him here anymore. He was just a waste of space that shouldn't be here in the first place. He tried to tell himself that wasn't true, but it just made more sense to him that he was all those things.

Another hour would pass with him still in the same position, quietly sobbing as his mind consistently went back to that morning. Each time he revisited it, it kept making cracks at his heart. He figured that he was all the things they said to him, that this was the reason they despise him now. Mentally agreeing with this conclusion, he went into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet; there he took out a knife he received as a birthday present from Terra. It was supposed to be for cutting his hair but now Ventus saw another use for it. He put it towards his right wrist and pushed the blade deep against his skin. He did it again for his left wrist and soon he saw red liquid ooze out from both of them. He then closed his puffy red eyes still shooting tears and just waited. Saying to himself that this way he could make them all happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _2 hours ago_

Ventus, Terra, and Aqua were training with Master Eraqus in the castle in The Land of Departure. Currently Terra and Aqua were sparring and Eraqus was sparring with Ventus.

"Nice one Aqua" Terra said after dodging a close attack from Aqua

"Not too bad yourself" she replied. Both had clashed with each other's keyblades as Terra proceeded to use windcutter but Aqua dodged to the side and counters with a triple firaga. Terra dodges two of the fireballs from Aqua's keyblade but takes a hit from the last one as he is unable to dodge it. Although thrown back, he lands on his feet and then move forwards to lock blades with Aqua, both staring at each other with a slight sense of competitiveness and a respect with each other's abilities.

Meanwhile, Ventus dodges the numerous attacks from Eraqus as he attempts to find an opening to execute his attack. As he blocks another attack from Eraqus' keyblade he finds that opening as Eraqus pulls his arm up. Ventus uses the opportunity to lock blades with Eraqus to disrupt his techniques in order to changes the odds. As Ventus locks blades with Eraqus, they attempt to push with more force.

"Impressive Ventus, your skills have clearly improved with a keyblade" Eraqus acknowledges, Ventus smiles grateful that all that practice with Terra and Aqua is paying off. "But can you prove to me the same with your magic" Eraqus jumps back and shoots a Blizzaga at Ventus but Ventus, having had a lot of practice with magic thanks to Aqua dodges the attack and uses faith to shoot a pillar of light at Eraqus who anticipated the attack and dodged it. Then he lunges forward at Ventus and attacks him with his keyblade which throws Ventus back. He then moves towards the boy and pulls him up.

"Enough!" Eraqus says prompting Terra and Aqua to cease their sparring. Both Line up alongside Ventus.

"Today's training session is over. I am pleased with you all my students, Ventus, I am very impressed with your skills, you have not been here for more than 2 years and already you have improved then when you came here." He said with a smile.

"Thank you master" Ventus says, feeling flattered.

"Terra, Aqua" Eraqus says

"Yes master?" They say in unison

"Your techniques need more refinement." Eraqus says

"Yes Master" They say together but there was a different tone in it, but it went unnoticed

"You are free to spend the rest of the day; I will be in my office until dinner." Eraqus says as all three nod.

Eraqus then leaves to do further business in his office. Both Terra and Aqua leave to their own business leaving the training hall leaving Ventus by himself. Ventus had finally felt proud of himself that he had improved and gotten better. But he knew that he didn't do it all by himself. If it wasn't for Terra and Aqua helping him catch up on combat and magic respectively he'd still be stuck. He was grateful and happy to have friends like them. It made him think of them as a family in a way.

'I should find a way to thank them, they deserve it a lot' Ventus thought. However, although he doesn't view them in a negative light, this past week, they have been somewhat distant lately, he was also hoping to cheer them up and make their day a little bit.

'What should I do, should I get them something or should I make something' Ventus thought for several minutes until he said "I know, I'll bake them some cookies it should be simple to do." And so Ventus goes off

 _Meanwhile_

This week and the last has not been the best for both Terra and Aqua, their techniques have been somehow iffy no matter how hard they trained and they get the same comment from their master 'more refinement' as he would say. At first, it was something that could have been resolved with more training and self-improving but now it is gone past frustrating and close to furious. How they have tried hard to suppress their anger as it keeps building up like a rising fire.

The fact that Ventus have been getting the more positive comments from their master does not help them. They don't want to say it, not in front of Ventus or Eraqus but it just adds to the frustration so they try and brush him off

"I can't believe it? After spending another all-nighter practicing, he stills tells us to refine it!" Terra says feeling irritated.

"I know, I feel the same way, but I'm sure we can do it next time." Aqua says trying to use what reason she can use to deflate this entire thing

"That's what you said last time and the day before, but he still gives us the same thing over and over again!" Terra says, the anger slowly rising in his voice.

"Well guess what Terra! I don't know what else to say other than that okay, you think you're the only one who is being angry right now; I mean what else could happen you'd think the kitchen blow up or something…" She yelled only to hear a loud boom coming from the kitchen.

"Oh no" They said in unison

 _Meanwhile_

Out of all the days this could happen to Ventus, why now he thought as he was coughing and trying to let the smoke out of the room.

'Why out of all days would the oven explode, and how?' Ventus thought.

'Thankfully it didn't cause to much damage to the kitchen, only limited to the oven and the area around it, though I'm going to spend a good time cleaning it, might as well get started before anyone else comes.' Ventus thought.

His clothes were covered in soot, but he brushed that off since it was least of his concern. As he washed his hands and got a mop, he started sweeping the floors then after a few moments he heard footsteps and looked up to see his 2 friends looking at the kitchen, needless to say they were not happy.

"Ventus! What did you do?" Terra said in an angry tone, more angry than he should have been at his friend.

"Aqua, Terra look I'm so sorry about the mess, I'm already cleaning it up right no…."

"Mess? YOU CALL THIS A MESS?! You just destroyed the oven and the kitchen! Don't you have any sense on how to use it Ventus?" Aqua angrily says with venom strongly laced in her tongue.

Ventus is shocked, never had he seen his friends angry with him before and this much either, "Guys look I'm so sorry about, I just wanted to make something for you guys, but something was wrong with the oven and…it was just an accide.."

"What an accident, or is this a way to annoy us more. You know what Ventus, for two years we've had to put up with you but NO MORE! YOU HAVE CONSTANTLY SHOWN US UP AND PRETENTED TO BE INNOCENT WHILE WE'VE HAVE HAD TO WORK OUR BUTTS OFF!" Terra yelled.

Ventus started to feel hurt now, was Terra saying what he really thought of him?

"AND IT DOESN'T HELP THAT WHEREVER YOU GO, SOMETHING ALWAYS BREAKS AND WE'VE GOT TO CLEAN FOR YOU. AT THIS POINT YOU'RE NOTHING A WASTE, UNRELIABLE AND COMLETELY IN OVER YOUR HEAD IF YOU THINK YOUR STRONG BUT REALLY YOUR NOT!" Aqua yelled, now this was starting to really get to Ventus.

"Guys, I swear I'm so…" tears start to well up in his eyes

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT, WE'RE DONE VENTUS, YOUR NOTHING BUT WEAK, FOOLISH, CHILDISH, AND YOU JUST WON'T SHUT UP. WE WOULD ACTUALLY BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU SO YOU CAN JUST GO AND KILL YOURSEL…"Terra stops himself right there before finishing that sentence, having all reason come back to him and the anger abruptly leave him, he looks in front of him in realization of what he was doing to his friend.

Aqua heard what Terra was about to say and this slaps her back to reality as she looks at Ventus, tears falling down his face, body violently shaking and teeth grinding to prevent sobs from coming out but fails making it heard by the both of them. He looks up at the two apprentices, in emotional pain as if his heart broke in two.

"Oh my gosh Ven, Ven I'm so so sorry we never meant to say those…"Terra tries to say but Ventus sprints past them and out of the kitchen leaving them alone "VEN COME BACK!" Aqua yells but is ignored as Ventus keeps on running. She looks back to Terra as he like her are just feeling the immense shame after saying those things. How could they even do this? After everything since meeting Ventus two years they betray his trust and friendship by verbally abusing him and putting him down like that all because they had a rough two weeks or so.

"Terra what did we just do? I can't believe we just did that to him." Aqua says

"I know, but there's no time we to find Ventus now and apologize" Terra says

"Apologize for what?" Eraqus says behind the two, startling them

 _One hour later_

"I am just absolutely disappointed in you two, but these words cannot express how furious I am right now." Eraqus says with an impassioned but very disapproving look on his face after hearing the entire story.

"Yes master" both Terra and Aqua say in unison looking down

"After everything you have done together with him, you betray his feelings with such disgusting and vile words coming from both of you, for shame!" Eraqus says, raising his voice at the end

"If you were having trouble with improving your techniques you could have just told and I would have helped you, you did not need to bottle up these negative feelings and let them fester, for doing so would only help feed the darkness. But instead you did and then you had unleashed them onto Ventus for something that was unintentional and accidental. And that is just disgraceful!"

"We're very sorry master." Terra tries to say but is stopped by Eraqus who puts up a hand

"Save your apologies, for they are not meant for me, rather you should go and apologize to Ventus and I hope he can forgive you." Eraqus says

Terra and Aqua say nothing and only nod, Eraqus was right, what they had done was just inexcusable and they had to redeem themselves not to Eraqus but Ventus and gain his friendship again. After Eraqus leaves the damaged Kitchen, they both rush to Ventus' room and knock on his door

"Ventus, Ven it's us" Terra says

"Ventus, we just want to talk to you and to apologize for everything." Aqua says

"We're really sorry Ven we should have never said those things, can we just come in and apologize please?" Terra asks but nobody answers, it's all quiet in there and they hear nothing, which is starting to scare them.

"Ven, buddy are you in there?" Terra asks but he feels very strange, something does not feel right and Aqua shares his concern, they both look at each briefly and nod then Terra proceeds to slowly open the door and takes several steps in

"Ventus, are you alright or…"Aqua says buts stops herself as both Terra and Her look in horror in what they see.

"VENTUS NO!"

 _ **So that is the first chapter of the story, sorry it took so long but I wanted to get this right and not rush it in an hour plus on top of that I have a lot of other work to do so forgive me if it takes long but other than that this fic is going to be short and be simple. I appreciate your patience and I hope you like it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Midnight had just passed an hour ago with the moon well above the sky but no sound was heard outside, but in the castle which 3 people called their home, it was an emotional roller coaster that didn't need to be started. Aqua was slumped in a chair with her complete focus on her youngest friend, her head resting on her hand. Her eyes were red and have been for hours now as she reflects on how this came to be, and each time she had done that the result would be her being even more ashamed and guilty because after all she was the reason why this happened.

Terra wasn't doing so well either but he was trying to keep himself together although that was becoming quite the struggle. For the past 3 hours he was sitting down against the wall watching the boy that was the closest thing he had to a younger brother lie in his bed as his breathing was the only sign of life he had. Everything that happened to Ventus was because he pushed him to his emotional limit with such abuse that he didn't realize he was even capable of doing. And that just made him want to hurt himself as punishment because of what he did. After all he told his own friend to go kill himself, how could he even say something like that, to take his own anger and frustration out on him. He's no better than the most evil person in this universe.

Both stayed silent as they watched their friend Ventus sleep in utter unconsciousness. Observing his now deathly pale skin with bandages on both his wrists. His face had a slight look of despair and self hate because of what happened, because of them. The two elder keyblade apprentices finally give in to their physical exhaustion along with their emotion exhaustion and let themselves sleep. But this time, they only recollect once again what happened in those last few hours.

 _"VENTUS NO!" they yelled as their friend was lying in the Bathroom bleeding profusely and clutching a blade in his hand, the same blade that Terra gave him as a present. Both are brought to tears but they both get him up and onto his bed as they try to stop the bleeding._

" _Curaga" Aqua silently utters but it is strained and shaky as she tries to speak past the tears and sobs_

" _Ventus buddy, it's us please wake up, please!" Terra begs but only gets a moan as Ventus opens a little bit of his eyes._

" _Ter...a?" Ventus softly speaks getting a tearful nod from Terra_

" _Ven! Yeah it's me, buddy please hang on we're helping you right now just please stay with us."_

" _No…don't help…me. I…de…serve…it" Ventus says feeling tired from his blood loss._

" _What are you talking about Ventus? Don't say that we care about you" Aqua says although her voice is strained._

" _You…don't...ha...ve….to…pre...tend, I…will…make...you…ha….ppy." Ventus says, tears coming down his eyes._

" _No! Just stay with us please; we're sorry about everything please! Just hang on." Terra begs but gets no response from Ventus as he closes his eyes._

" _VENTUS! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Aqua yells._

 _Both of them managed to work past the tears and heal his wounds, they then put bandages on his wrists just as a precaution. Terra went ahead to tell the master, and came back with him. Eraqus had never seen his youngest apprentice in such a fragile state and had a face of sorrow. Terra and Aqua had spoken to him in tears saying that it was their fault that Ventus tried to commit suicide because of what they did._

 _They said to him that they deserve to be punished and be no longer considered apprentices because of what happened, but their master had done something that he had never done and that was embrace them in a hug of comfort. No words were spoken between them after that but it was clear that Eraqus did not see them in negative light, only that they realized the consequences of their actions and sought to make amends. But still, both had felt immense guilt._

 _If Ventus did not make it, they would never forgive themselves for eternity no matter what people try to say to help them otherwise. They would not even deserve to wield a keyblade if he was gone._

Daylight had come soon after, the rays of the sun had phased into the room and illuminated soon after. The light had embraced the young boy lying in bed and gave way to both Aqua and Terra waking up. At first there was a moment of peace when looking at the rays the sun would always let out through the window, their beauty and how it shined warmth and comfort. But then, they both were reminded of yesterday and now their inner despair over the regret of their sin only pushes against the exterior warmth of the sunlight. There was a moment of silence between the two, unable to think of anything to say with each other until it was broken by the slight groaning in the room. They quickly noticed that it came from Ventus, who was waking up.

They came over to him, both filled with anxiety and relief, but also with regret and shame. They had so much they wanted to say to him, they wanted to apologize, they wanted to hug him, and they wanted to tell him that he wasn't worthless by any means. But they could only look at him with conflicting feelings.

Ventus' eyes opened up to see only blurriness, was he dead, did he do it. Good, that means it went the way he wanted it too right? They didn't want him anymore; they hated him, which was obvious. This way he could make them happy. The blurriness cleared up a little bit, allowing him to see two figures in above him, one was blue, and the other was brown. He couldn't make it out so he had to blink a few times but as his vision cleared, he came to see the figures as his two (former) friends. At first, he didn't know what to think, but then his own eyes widened in realization that his plan didn't work. If they were here, then he was still alive.

He got up and started backing away putting himself against the bed frame

"NONONONO" Ventus yelled as he started hyperventilating and shaking nervously.

"Ven, Ven its okay. Calm down your ok" Terra said trying to relax his friend.

It didn't work, Ventus was now terrified. He really was weak for he couldn't even kill himself properly and they probably were here to see if he could die and he didn't. They're probably really angry for his failure. He saw Terra trying to say something to him, most likely yelling at him for failing to die. He tuned it out so it wouldn't hurt more than it already had. He felt tears come down his eyes once again, memories of yesterday still fresh in his mind, the words, the emotions, the pain. He saw Aqua going closer, she was doing something, most likely to hit him so he blocks himself with his arms and awaits the pain.

But it doesn't come. Instead what his feels is hands rubbing his back and soft comforting words. He comes to his senses and instead of the hateful words he hears Aqua saying its okay and we're here right now. Now he's confused, why is she doing that? Why is she being so kind? Doesn't she hate him? Doesn't she want him to die? With the mixed thoughts in head and the whirlwind of emotions, he can't say anything. Only cry.

A good few minutes had passed when Ventus stopped crying, Terra looked as he could only see anguish and confusion on the young boy who Aqua was comforting right now.

"Wh…Why?" Ventus asked after being released from Aqua's hug. Confusion present in our tone.

"We're sorry Ven, We're so so sorry. We NEVER meant to say those things. We were angry for the last week and we took it on you. But it is no excuse for what we did. I never wanted you to kill yourself." Terra said with every word said with heartfelt guilt and regret.

"Ven, we love you like a baby brother, we were so happy together since you came into our lives and we never wanted you to leave. We never hated you. All those things we said, we never meant to say those hurtful words because we don't hate you. "Aqua says with tears welling up, she never wanted to put Ventus through something like that.

"You're not mad? You don't think I'm weak." Ventus says timidly.

"NO!" Terra says all of a sudden with his voice raised unintentionally "Absolutely not, Ventus we never meant to call you weak, you are a strong kid, and a great keyblade wielder. " Terra says delicately

"But If I was gone then you guys would be happy. I just wanted to make you happy." Ventus says

Aqua and Terra were repulsed, is that what Ventus thought? That him dead would make it better? Aqua puts her head against his.

"Ven, did you know how we felt when you cut yourself." She says

Ventus did not respond which Aqua took as a no. She then continued.

"We were scared, we were terrified that we were never going to see you again, we thought we would never hear your voice, your smile, your laughs, your skills with the keyblade. You mean so much to us to our very heart."

Ventus started crying again, he starts to feel the love of his friends again. This was how they truly felt, they loved him, they cared for him, and they felt horrible that they hurt him.

"I..I…forgive you. I…I…I'm so sorry. I thought you guys.."

Terra and Aqua then hugged him, giving him the warmth and love to reassure him that no matter how broken he was, they would help him pick up the pieces. The sun shone on them that day, its magnificent light grew brighter as their bond grew stronger. Even though the events ahead were unknown even to them. Their hearts will always be connected; deep down that is what keeps them together even while broken.

The End

 **OK THATS THE END, PRETTY SHORT I KNOW BUT IM TRYING TO START SMALL AND EVENTUALLY MAKE LONGER BUT EFFECTIVE STORIES. I ALSO ASK THOSE TO REVIEW MY WORK PLLEEAASSE. I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DO.**


End file.
